pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving Truncheon (PvZH)
or less. Heal all Zombies for 3.|flavor text = Combat luncheons are now a thing.|image = Thanksgivingtruncheon image.jpeg 225px}} Thanksgiving Truncheon is a card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. This card is a contestant in the Thanksgiving Contest! Overview Thanksgiving Truncheon is an event Hearty trick. It costs 3 brains to play, and it destroys a selected plant that has 1 strength or less, then heals all Zombies for 3. Origins It is based on a Thanksgiving luncheon, an extravagant meal eaten to celebrate Thanksgiving. Its name is a pun on 'luncheon' and 'truncheon', a short, thick stick used as a weapon. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gourmet Party Trick *'Abilities:' Destroy a Plant with 1 or less. Heal all Zombies for 3. *'Rarity:' Event Card description Combat luncheons are now a thing. Strategies With Thanksgiving Truncheon easily turns the tide of battle, with the caveat that you need a target Plant to use this ability on. This makes it stand out from other tricks like Camel Crossing or Going Viral, because it can't be played any time you like. Obviously, to get value out of this trick you have to get multiple zombies on the field. However, do not play this if you only have one zombie or no damaged zombies, because since you're paying three times the cost of a Rolling Stone for something less effective, you won't get any value. It may be good to adapt your deck for this card to have maximum effectiveness; for example since your opponent will have problems destroying tanky or armoured zombies like Buckethead or Rodeo Gargantuar quickly, add more of such zombies to your deck. This way, you can reset your opponent's progress by healing your damaged tanks back to full. Look for weak Plants to snip off with this ability. It may be worth it to then keep a low-health Plant alive so that you can snip it off with this trick at the e xact moment you want for maximum healing. If you're playing The Smash, you could employ Biodome Botanist to this purpose well. Rustbolt can use Shrink Ray or Landscaper to nudge Plants into the 'kill-zone' of 1 or less. Z-Mech also shines with this strategy since he can combo this with Stupid Cupid to destroy any non-Untrickable Plant, while healing a whole horde of fighters (since he can easily fill the field with Zombies) back to full health. Rock Wall can makes Zombies even tankier so there'll be more to heal. Against Since this is a trick, there is little you can do to directly counter it. If the zombie hero has saved brains and looks like he can or would play this, do it like you would counter other tricks: play Black-Eyed Pea, Sportacus, Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to discourage tricks. Try not to leave vulnerable plants out on field if you can because you are giving your opponent a target. Also, try to remove or destroy dangerous zombies completely if you can; otherwise this Trick might come in and undo your efforts. Gallery Thanksgivingtruncheon image.jpeg|Thanksgiving Truncheon. Thanksgivingtruncheon card.jpeg|Thanksgiving Truncheon in card form. Thanksgivingtruncheon action.jpeg|Thanksgiving Truncheon in action, being played on a Sunflower. Trivia * This card is a submission to the Thanksgiving Contest! * This was created by N00bslayer2016. Do give him feedback and show your support!